If Only
by fanfictionwritter2013
Summary: Kyoko has to travel to America for a Convention and even before the plane leaves the airport, only major damage, amnesia. Kyoko doesn't remember ever being with Ren let alone marring him. She only remembers and still think's she is, going out with Sho Fuwa. Pairing: Kyoko X Ren


If Only…

Hey guys, Mokamokona here with If Only. This is my first Skip Beat fan fiction. I have two others, Special A, and Kimi Hana. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat but I do own the story

Chapter 1: Amnesia

"Take care," Ren said to his new wife who was flying to America. "Don't worry Ren, I'll only be gone for a week and I'll make sure I email you," Kyoka said before kissing Ren. Behind the circle of bodyguards, there were a whole bunch of fangirls, just wanting a glimpse Ren Tsugura and his wife. Kissing her on the neck, Ren gave her the last few farewells for the week. Kyoko snuck away from the large crowd in a disguise and boarded the plane. Waving from her seat, Ren not being able to see her also waved. The plane taking off going down the runway left the ground. It didn't even reach full altitude when it came crashing down straight away. Ren watching the whol thing ran out onto the runway to where the plane crashed. The plane now in a fiery heap helped the fire fighters pull out any who survived. Lucky for Ren, Kyoko survived but not all of her. Ren rushed Kyoko to the hospital and rushed her to the emergency room. 1 hour passed and another hour. It felt like eternity while he waited. Still waiting, the light finally went out and a doctor came out. "Mr Tsugura, Kyoka has survived and her condition has stabled. She is still sleeping but you can go in and have a look," the doctor said. Leading Ren into the room, he stopped while Ren whizzed past him to see his wife. "Kyoya," was all Ren could say at the moment. 'If only I didn't talk her into going,' Ren thought. His hand holding hers. Then suddenly, another hand was on top of his. Looking up he saw that Kyoko had already woken up. "Mr Tsugura," Kyoko started and in that instance, Ren knew something was wrong. The last time Kyoko called him that was when she started working as a talento for the LME section. When they got closer, they started a first name basis, but now it was back to surnames. Ren was worried when the doctors told Kyoko that he was going to run some tests.

"What's your name?"

"Kyoko Mogami"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing, I stay home and help my boyfriend"

"Are you currently in a relationship with anyone?"

"Yes, Sho Fuwa,"

Every answer was wrong. Her name was Kyoko Tsugura, she worked for LME and she was MARRIED to Ren. "Mr Tsugura, can you please answer the same questions for me please?" The doctor asked

"My name is Ren Tsugura, I am an actor for living and I am married to Kyoko," Ren said. "Married to me? I don't even like you, you're an enemy to Sho," Kyoko said harshly. "I see, she doesn't remember anything after her being with Sho," The doctor said. Ren saddened even more by the news was so close to tears. "I can't believe she doesn't remember," Ren said with disappointment.

XXX

After being in hospital for a week, Kyoko was finally discharged. Walking out, she took a taxi to Sho's apartment. On him opening the door, she greeted him with a kiss. "What are you doing?" Sho asked. "Silly, I'm back home. I was in hospital for a week but I'm fine now," Kyoko said smiling. "No I mean, why did you kiss me?" Sho asked. "Silly, we are dating aren't we?" Kyoko asked. Stunned at this, he thought something went wrong with her marriage, so Sho thought it was a good idea to get back at Ren. "Of course we are. I'm sleepy, come on in," Sho said with an evil smile appearing on his face. "Kyoko, you got rid of most of your stuff so tonight, just sleep in a bathrobe. I'll take you out shopping tomorrow," Sho yelled while Kyoko was getting ready for a bath. "Kay," Kyoko replied. While Kyoko was busy, Sho took this opportunity to let Ren know what was happeing. "Ren Tsugura's phone, how can I help. Hello, this is Sho Fuwa, I was wondering if I could talk to Ren," Sho said. "Ren Speaking," a different voice said through the receiver. "Ren, just letting you know, your wife is cheating on you with me. She is currently at my place and passionately kissed me on the lips when I opened the door. She is also begging me to hop into bed with her," Sho said twisting up the story. "Yea stop lying. Kyoko has amnesia, and all she can remember up to was being in a relationship with you," Ren said sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you please just play along till she remembers everything?" Ren asked. "Sure, sure," Sho said liking how this was turning out. Hanging up the phone, he walked into the bathroom. "Mind if I join?" Sho asked. "No, not at all," Kyoko said still thinking she was dating Sho. When Sho got in, he started to hug Kyoko from behind and kept on whispering how much he loved her. Making Kyoko happy, she turned around and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Just so you know, You room is being renovated," Sho told Kyoko so she wouldn't walk into the room where his current girlfriend is staying. "I'm back Sho-kun," A voice said at the front door. Getting out and leaving Kyoko alone and confused, he walked out with a bathrobe on and went to greet his current American girlfriend who was currently studying in Japan. As she walked into the bathroom, she saw Kyoko sitting in it looking all confused. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kyoko, Kyoko Mogami, and I'm Sho's girlfriend, who are you?" "My name is Elizabeth Midford, and I'M Sho's girlfriend," She said. Sho walking in both girls turned to him. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I expected this. You don't need to keep it a secret from me," Kyoko surprisingly said. 'Did something happen in her amnesia that has made her act that way?' Sho thougt. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, as long as you and I can get together, alone in your room sometimes," Elizabeth said so Sho winking at him. With all three of them sitting in the bath together, Elizabeth noticed that most of Sho's attention was on Kyoko. Feeling unneeded, Elizabeth got out. "I'll go make us some dinner," Elizabeth said getting out. Kissing Sho, forcing her big breasts on him so he wouldn't forget why she was with him. When she left, Sho breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally she's out," Sho said happily. Pushing Kyoko down and just balancing above her, he said, "You just don't realise how much I love you don't you Kyoko," Sho said before kissing her.

XXX

Kay that's it for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. I have an interesting story line ahead for you guys. I'm not the best fan fic writer but I hope you will all continue to support me. I love you 3 I would like to give a shout out to RaNe as well. She was the one who inspired me to write fan fiction again. Reading her CCS I had to write something then reading her SB I had to write my own SB one. I love you RaNe, and keep up your good work. If you guys have time, check out her fan fic.

*Polite Bow* Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
